


Полукровки

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты G—PG-13 [9]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, Fantasy, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018
Summary: В Нью-Йорке творится что-то странное, и кто, как не храбрые ребята-полукровки, сможет разобраться, что именно?





	Полукровки

Все тринадцать лет жизни Эдуардо Риверу окружали чудовища. Но хуже всего было то, что многие из них умело прятались за человеческими лицами, а некоторые и на поверку оказывались людьми — да вот только от этого было не легче.

— Он сам за мной увязался, — пожала плечами Кайли, указывая пальцем на Эдуардо. — Грозился поднять шум, так что проще было взять с собой. Всё равно его сожрёт первый же монстр, так что долго терпеть не придётся.  
Кайли Гриффин, двенадцатилетняя дочь Афины, та ещё умница и красавица, уже жалела, что не ударила непрошеного спутника чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Эдуардо обиженно хмыкнул и насупился: больше всего его раздражало то, что Кайли — как всегда, впрочем! — была права.  
Сумерки опускались на Лагерь полукровок, насыщаясь и превращаясь в непроглядную тьму, накрывая полный шумов и шорохов лес, простирающиеся вдаль поля зреющей клубники и вливаясь в клубящийся у побережья туман. В загонах раздавалось сонное ржание пегасов, где-то среди деревьев перешёптывались дриады. Лёгкий ветер забирался под одежду и холодил кожу, заставляя ёжиться и задуматься ещё раз — не лучше ли вернуться в тёплую уютную постель?  
— Я думаю, что вы все сошли с ума! — заявил Эдуардо, оглядывая всех троих в надежде заметить хотя бы намёк на здравый смысл. — Вы ведь помните про кучу монстров, для которых мы лакомый кусочек, и полицейских-смертных, всегда готовых упечь нас в детский дом? Покидать лагерь сейчас — опасно!  
— Обожаю опасность, — заухмылялся Гаррет, сын Ареса. Гаррет был старше Кайли на год, в лагере жил всего семь месяцев, но уже научил каждого, кто посмеивался над его инвалидной коляской, не повторять этой ошибки. — Врезать парочке чудовищ — вот что нам нужно!  
Лагерь полукровок считался безопасным местом для полубогов — отпрысков решивших поразвлечься со смертными олимпийцев. Дети, оказавшиеся на границе двух миров, находили в Лагере пристанище и защиту не только от чудовищ, для которых были лакомыми кусочками, но и от подозрительных смертных, которые зачастую были похуже монстров. Лес, чистый воздух, экологически правильная пища, тренировки и уроки мифологии, стрельбы и греческого — казалось бы, что ещё может предложить лагерь в Лонг-Айленде? Предполагалось, что дом и подобие семьи, но у Эдуардо Риверы, как обычно, всё с самого начала не заладилось.  
Его божественный родитель так и не соизволил себя проявить. Способности? Ну, свойственные всем полукровкам дислексия и СДВГ вряд ли могли считаться таковыми. Видеть то, что не могли узреть смертные — лучше бы никогда и не знать обо всём этом! Но Эдуардо никто не спрашивал, хочет ли он быть полубогом. Его никто никогда не спрашивал.  
— Мы собрались не чтобы убивать монстров, — напомнила Кайли, — а потому что происходит что-то ужасное, и, похоже, только мы это понимаем.  
— Не только мы, — вмешался Роланд, четвёртый участник «секретной встречи», сын Гефеста и единственный в лагере, у кого ловил интернет. — Все знают, что оказавшиеся в мире смертных полубоги куда-то пропадают. Наяды и дриады чувствуют, что баланс сил изменился. Сатиры возвращаются с пустыми руками, а в последнее время и вовсе перестали покидать лагерь... Все ощущают что-то странное, Кайли.  
— Но именно мы зададим жару тем, кто похищает полукровок! — воодушевлённо хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику своего кресла Гаррет. — Только этот никчёмный балласт отправим дрыхнуть в кроватку!  
Эдуардо решил, что лучшая защита — нападение.  
— Думаешь, на коляске будет удобно доехать до города? — он ткнул пальцем в Гаррета.  
— А я говорил, что тебе лучше остаться в лагере. — неожиданно согласился Роланд. Похоже, эта мысль мучила его уже давно. — Как ты собрался добираться до Нью-Йорка? С твоими ногами...  
— Твой папаша, между прочим, тоже на ногу ушибленный! — ухмыльнулся Гаррет.  
— А твой — ушибленный на всю голову, — вмешалась Кайли. — Последнее, что сейчас нам нужно — это внутренние разногласия.  
— Они не внутренние, — проворчал Гаррет, — этот придурок припёрся снаружи, мы его с собой не брали.  
— Этот придурок вас слышит, — не выдержал Эдуардо.  
Отношения с остальными полукровками у Эдуардо всегда были натянутыми. Друзей не случилось, да и в домике Гермеса, куда спихивали ненужных родителям полукровок, все были сами по себе. Во время сражений за флаг Эдуардо успел лишь случайно подорвать одно из устройств Роланда, так же случайно выдать засаду, организованную детьми Ареса, и напороться на отряд Кайли. Так себе социальные взаимодействия.  
Но не надо было быть душой компании и центром всех сплетен, чтобы понять: в лагере что-то происходит. Кроме того, что сатиры-хранители слишком часто возвращались без своих подопечных-полукровок, исчезли несколько ребят, отправившихся домой на каникулы. Кайли увлечённо копалась в книгах, Роланд и Гаррет постоянно обсуждали что-то вместе с ней, избавившись от компании своих полубожественных братьев и сестёр. И дело не только в нетипичном сговоре дочери Афины и сына Гефеста с сыном Ареса, но...  
О том, что ему самому всё чаще мерещились чёрные шепчущие тени, Эдуардо предпочитал молчать.  
Кайли поправила рюкзак и оглянулась на огни лагеря.  
— У тебя есть два варианта, обделённый, — яростно прошептала она Эдуардо. — Либо ты сейчас идёшь в свой домик и дрыхнешь до утра, никому не рассказывая о том, что видел, либо я сейчас отделаю тебя так, что даже если твой божественный папочка или мамочка захотят тебя принять, то в жизни тебя не узнают. Понятно?  
В ночном шорохе Эдуардо отчётливо услышал, как зашептались тени за его спиной.  
— Нет, — он скрестил руки на груди, — я иду с вами. В конце концов, я отлично ориентируюсь в Нью-Йорке. Кстати, а почему вы решили ехать именно туда?  
Кайли посмотрела на него, как обычно смотрела на окружающих — как на идиота.  
— Потому что именно там исчезают полубоги.

К утру вся четвёрка добралась до шоссе. Чудо, что на пути не встретилось ни одного монстра — или, может, дело в том, как тщательно Кайли продумала маршрут. Стоя у обочины, Эдуардо начал жалеть о том, что решился сбежать из лагеря: каковы шансы у четверых детей, один из которых в инвалидной коляске, поймать попутку? А если водитель спросит, сколько им лет? «Той готичной зазнайке двенадцать, мне и этому придурку в кресле тринадцать, а этому дылде пятнадцать, но поверьте, мы уже несколько раз сражались с монстрами, поэтому вполне самостоятельные, так что подвезите нас до Нью-Йорка, пожалуйста?»  
Где-то через полчаса рядом притормозил «хэтчбек». Из окна высунулось щекастое лицо с облезшими от солнца скулами и носом.  
— Вы что, из дома сбежали, ребят?  
— Нет, — Кайли вышла вперёд и посмотрела на водителя абсолютно честными глазами, — понимаете, мы всем лагерем сплавлялись по реке, но нашу лодку унесло во время привала, а все остальные уплыли раньше, и нам надо добраться до станции. Там он, — она указала на Роланда, — позвонит вожатому и нашим родителям, чтобы нас забрали домой...  
Кайли говорила быстро и уверенно, но вид у неё был жалобный и уставший — Эдуардо сам едва не поверил в эту байку. Водитель вздохнул, оглядел ещё раз «незадачливых скаутов», задержав взгляд на одинаковых оранжевых футболках с символикой лагеря полукровок, и удивлённо уставился на Гаррета.  
— А он тоже сплавлялся?  
— Я лучший гребец во всём отряде! — вскинулся тот, поднимая руки. — Вы только взгляните на эти бицепсы!  
— Ладно, — вздохнул водитель. — Надеюсь, твоя коляска влезет.  
Зная мастерство Роланда, унаследованное от Гефеста, Эдуардо не сомневался в мобильности инвалидного кресла.

Водитель оказался болтливым, и Кайли, отвоевавшей место спереди, приходилось поддакивать и произносить с разными интонациями «да», «угу», «конечно» и «вот это да!» в перерывах между его фразами. Эдуардо, Роланду и Гаррету досталось ютиться на заднем сидении.  
— Эй, Эдди, — Гаррет толкнул Эдуардо локтем, отвлекая лесных пейзажей за окном, — ты же живёшь в домике Гермеса, как и все неопознанные?  
— Спасибо, что напомнил, — пробормотал тот.  
— Скажи, — сына Ареса, похоже, ничего не смущало, — ты же слышал хоть что-нибудь о происходящем? Дети Гермеса вечно вынюхивают всё, и не говори мне, что они не подслушивают болтовню директора!  
Эдуардо насупился и скрестил руки на груди, уставившись прямо в глаза Гаррету.  
— Я ничего не слышал, — отчеканил он.  
Незачем рассказывать про сны, в которых слышатся мольбы о помощи, и визгливый голос то бормочет что-то, то истерично смеётся. Про чёрные тени, прячущиеся по углам, глухо и неразборчиво шепчущие из темноты. Нет, Эдди уже находился к психотерапевтам и священникам, ему хватило. Особенно того лысого потного пастора с его «терапией»... Конечно, кто же поверит ребёнку, который рассказывает байки про привидения? И если он жалуется на неподобающее поведение святого отца — кому проще поверить?  
Гаррет издал короткий смешок.  
— Врёшь, — он наклонился ближе к Эдуардо, заставляя того прижаться к стеклу, — ты точно что-то знаешь, Эдди.  
От паники Эдуардо спасло только то, что водитель сбавил ход и бросил незваным пассажирам:  
— Тут закусочная возле станции. Вас у неё высадить или поближе к перрону?  
— Здесь, — сквозь маску вежливости Кайли проглядывало желание свалить от словоохотливого помощника как можно скорее. — Спасибо большое!  
Пробормотав слова благодарности, Эдуардо поспешно выскочил из машины.

— Нет, мы не пойдём в «Макдоналдс»! — Кайли загородила путь. — Мы торопимся, если не забыл!  
— Как можно быть сильным, оставаясь голодным, — пробурчал Гаррет. — Да что случится от пары бургеров?  
— Во-первых, жирное вредно, — вмешался Роланд, вставая рядом с Кайли. — Во-вторых, откуда ты знаешь, что мы не нарвёмся там на монстра?  
Гаррет резко развернул коляску, обогнув стоящих перед ним товарищей.  
— Может, я на это и надеюсь, — усмехнулся он. — И на сочный гамбургер, конечно.  
Кайли с Роландом переглянулись и последовали за ним. Об Эдуардо они и не подумали: может, надеялись, что тот отстанет.  
Эдуардо был бы не прочь отстать, вернуться в лагерь и закончить этим дурацкое «приключение». Но кошмары по ночам никуда не денутся, чёрные тени с бездонными дырами глазниц не исчезнут. Единственная возможность разобраться, что происходит — следовать за троицей бесконечно уверенных в себе выскочек.  
И, бросив затравленный взгляд на толпу у входа на станцию, Эдуардо переступил порог «Макдоналдса».

Первое, что он увидел — летящий прямо в него пакетик картошки фри. Увернувшись, Эдуардо шёпотом выругался: посреди зала бесновалась гигантская чёрная зверюга с пылающими яростью глазами, отдалённо напоминающая собаку. Она лязгнула зубами, пытаясь ухватить Гаррета, но тот весьма ловко управлял своим инвалидным креслом. Более того, из оси левого колеса показалось лезвие небесной бронзы. Чёрная бестия взвыла, когда бронза оцарапала ей ногу, но, к великому сожалению Эдуардо, этого было недостаточно.  
— Заходи справа! — крикнула Кайли Роланду.  
Тот уже выполнял приказ, замахиваясь мечом. Завизжала официантка — смертные не видели монстра, но явно наблюдали что-то ужасное. Большая часть посетителей разбежалась по углам, лишь какой-то бородатый мужчина у окна меланхолично доедал салат, не замечая суматохи. На миг Эдуардо ему позавидовал: вот бы тоже никогда не видеть сверхъестественных ужасов, а спокойно жить как обычный смертный!  
Ладно, это вряд ли что-нибудь бы изменило.  
Адская псина оглушительно заревела и бросилась на Роланда, но тут Кайли запрыгнула на неё сверху и вонзила в шею кинжал. Пуф! — и от монстра не осталось ничего, кроме горстки праха.  
И тени, которая уползла куда-то в сторону.  
Эдуардо проследил за ней взглядом, и, подняв глаза, тут же увидел наблюдающего за ним Гаррета.  
— Что там, Эдди?  
— Ничего, — буркнул тот. — И я тебе не Эдди.  
— Да ладно, Ривера, не нуди. Ты что-то видел, правда?  
— Мы опаздываем, — перебила Кайли, указывая на табло за окном. — Наш поезд отправляется через три минуты!  
— А мой гамбургер? — возмутился Гаррет. — А моя кола?  
— Заткнись и крути колёса!

Они едва успели, зато пустых мест в вагоне было полно. Гаррет ещё немного побурчал по поводу «Макдоналдса», но Кайли резко его осадила:  
— Мы едва вышли, как тут же наткнулись на монстра. — Она хмурилась, теребя растрепавшиеся после битвы чёрные пряди. Вытащила из своего конского хвоста кусочек картошки, поморщилась и выкинула его.  
— Мы же полубоги, детка, — хмыкнул Гаррет. — Да какие! Дитя Афины, Гефеста и самого Ареса! А, ну и этот парень.  
«Этот парень» проигнорировал подколку, но Роланд поморщился:  
— Адская гончая? Это довольно необычно. Я бы понял, если бы на нас напали гарпии, эмпусы или кто-нибудь из свободно разгуливающих монстров, но гончая...  
— Обычно они не нападают на полубогов просто так, — Кайли задумчиво смотрела перед собой. — Если только их не послал кто-то достаточно могущественный. Похоже, мы ткнули палкой в осиное гнездо, когда заинтересовались этим делом.  
— Это только интереснее, — Гаррет зевнул. — Чёрт, нам надо найти там где переночевать.  
— Разберёмся, — Роланд неуверенно улыбнулся. — Пока можете подремать, я выспался в лагере.  
— Вот кто из нас самый умный, — пробормотал Эдуардо. — Тот, кто догадался поспать перед вашим идиотским походом.  
Краем глаза он заметил несколько теней, летящих вслед за поездом. Город впереди казался огромным скопищем мрака, но вскоре всё вокруг окутала тьма, и Эдуардо наконец удалось уснуть.

Он уже забыл, каково это — находиться в Большом Яблоке. Недавно прибывшему в лагерь Гаррету с помешанным на технике Роландом было проще, но Кайли глазела по сторонам с таким ошарашенным видом, что Эдди успокоился.  
— Сперва всегда режет глаз, — авторитетно заявил он. — Затем привыкаешь, и...  
— С чего начнём поиски? — перебил его Гаррет. Глаза сына Ареса горели от боевого азарта.  
Кайли молчала, глядя куда-то позади своих товарищей.  
— У тебя же есть план? — опасливо поинтересовался Эдуардо. Ну же, у дочери богини мудрости и стратегии должен быть план!  
— Не мешай, — отмахнулась та, — лучше скажи, где можно достать такую же?  
Обернувшись, Эдуардо понял, что Кайли всё это время изучала карту города, любезно вывешенную на стене вокзала. Ему карты требовались редко — Эдди отлично ориентировался в пространстве. Но ответ на вопрос он всё равно озвучил:  
— Продают за полбакса в киоске возле справочной.  
— А сколько у нас осталось денег? — вмешался Роланд.  
— Не так много, как бы хотелось, — Кайли вытрясла оставшуюся мелочь и две смятых купюры на ладонь и продемонстрировала спутникам. — Так что если есть идеи для ночлега, выкладывайте сейчас.  
Эдуардо поморщился: ему домой путь был заказан, Кайли, судя по разговорам в лагере, тоже некуда было идти.  
— Думаю, можно попробовать навестить моих родителей, — предложил Роланд. — Смертных, я имею в виду.  
— Видимо, твои предки настолько дерьмовые, что ты не против отдать их на ужин монстрам? — хмыкнул Гаррет.  
Роланд мгновенно изменился в лице. Кайли похлопала его по плечу и развернула купленную карту:  
— Рядом есть Брайант-парк, он небольшой, но можно попробовать заночевать там.  
— Отлично, — буркнул Эдуардо. — Всю жизнь мечтал ночевать на заднем дворе библиотеки. Тем более, — он вспомнил, что знает этот город получше своих спутников, — там будет много людей, и если ты не хочешь, чтобы нас заметили, или у тебя нет пары трюков в запасе...  
— Есть, — перебила его Кайли. — У меня есть с собой немного Тумана, на отвести глаза смертным на одну ночь хватит.

Ночной Нью-Йорк ошеломлял, и Эдуардо старался идти по самым тихим улицам. В конце концов, добравшись до парка, они уже были настолько уставшими, что забрались в заросли возле какой-то из ажурных беседок — днём здесь наверняка фотографировались парочки — и разложили спальные мешки прямо там. Роланд помог устроиться Гаррету, пока Эдди уныло осматривал доставшийся ему запасной спальник — явно короткий.  
Плечи мёрзли, а стоило попытаться уснуть, как темнота вокруг сгущалась, тени от деревьев начинали жить собственной жизнью и что-то шептать. Затем Гаррет начал громко храпеть, и под этот мерзкий звук Эдуардо, наконец, удалось уснуть.

Разбудил его тычок в рёбра от Кайли.  
— Мы отправляемся к Эмпайр.  
— Отлично, — пробормотал Эдуардо. — Удачи вам.  
— Ты с нами. Или бросить тебя здесь?  
Тот мигом вскочил, едва не запутавшись в спальнике. Вся одежда была влажная от росы, между деревьями ещё клубился утренний туман, но по дорожкам уже мчались бегуны и пара горожан с собаками.  
— Да как вы без меня, — Эдуардо зевнул и взъерошил волосы.  
Кайли критично осмотрела его и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Ты точно знаешь, куда идти, обделённый?  
— Фигня вопрос.

Эдуардо недооценил то, как сильно повлияет Нью-Йорк на ребят из лагеря. Шум, гудки автомобилей, обилие запахов и света, но главное — люди везде: у переходов, витрин, в уличных кафе, на остановках, да и просто на тротуаре, спешащих по своим делам. Даже Роланд с Гарретом выглядели сбитыми с толку, а Кайли и вовсе ошалела. Внешне почти незаметно: губы сжаты, руки скрещены на груди, брови нахмурены; но Эдди видел, что у девчонки подрагивают колени.  
Присматриваясь, Эдуардо стал замечать то, чего не видел в своих прошлых прогулках по городу. То затёртая табличка под почти утонувшей в земле дверью оказывается на греческом, то толпящиеся у клуба девицы скалят клыки, а их модные пальто — в такое жаркое лето? — подозрительно напоминают сложенные крылья. Когда уродливая каменная статуя на углу подмигнула Роланду, Эдди перестал пялиться по сторонам и уставился на тротуар перед собой.  
Когда они переходили дорогу возле какого-то невзрачного магазина эко-товаров, тонко звякнул колокольчик, и из магазина вышел парень с пышным афро и в широких растаманских штанах. В руках он держал заботливо перевязанный свёрток с чем-то угловатым. Кайли схватила Роланда за руку и указала на спину уходящего  
— Твой знакомый? — недовольно заметил Эдуардо.  
— Ты что, тумана наглотался? — покосилась на него Кайли. — Присмотрись внимательнее.  
Эдди присмотрелся и заметил среди чёрных кудрей аккуратные завитые рожки.  
— Сатир? — подтвердил его догадку Роланд. — Но что он здесь делает?  
Кайли на миг задумалась, но тут же её лицо озарилось радостью:  
— Возможно, то же, что и мы!  
— Давайте тогда догоним его, — без надежды на понимание предложил Эдуардо. — И попросим присоединиться к нам, тогда меньше шансов, что к нам прицепятся копы...  
Гаррет громко рассмеялся:  
— Уже поджилки трясутся, Эдди?  
— Я тебе не Эдди.  
— Хватит, — перебила их Кайли, приоткрывая дверь магазинчика. — Давайте посмотрим, нет ли там и для нас чего-нибудь полезного.  
Гаррет успел фыркнуть и показать Эдуардо язык, прежде чем всё опять полетело в Тартар.

Внутри магазин оказался больше, чем казался снаружи. Бесконечные полки, заполненные книгами, уходили куда-то в полумрак, а упомянутая на вывеске эко-еда занимала лишь небольшой прилавок возле кассы. Утомлённая женщина в пончо и с тёмно-зелёной повязкой на голове посмотрела на посетителей, вздохнула и вновь принялась за чтение толстого тома, лежащего на столе на специальной подставке.  
— Здесь точно нет ничего полезного! — рассмеялся Гаррет, но Кайли уверенно направилась к женщине.  
— Извините, — начала она, — мы от Хирона, и нам нужна помощь...  
Повязка на волосах незнакомки превратилась в лавровый венок, а накидка — в белую тогу с сине-золотой каймой.  
— Всё, чем я могу вам помочь, — безразлично произнесла женщина, — лежит там.  
Её рука с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями указывала на полки с книгами. Кайли удивлённо захлопала глазами, но тут же преисполнилась радости:  
— Спасибо, хранительница истории! — и едва не побежала к стеллажам.  
Остальная троица, недоуменно переглянувшись, последовала за ней, а «хранительница истории» вернулась к чтению своего фолианта.

Кайли с горящими глазами исследовала содержимое полки с книгами про свехъестественное. Гаррет без интереса перебирал корешки на нижних полках, периодически пихая Роланда, увлёкшегося чтением какого-нибудь инженерного справочника. Эдуардо задумчиво слонялся у полок, раскрыл пару альбомов с картинами, наткнулся на Босха, вздрогнул и положил на место.  
— Не понимаю, зачем искать книги о магии, написанные смертными, — пробурчал он, подходя к Кайли. — Они в этом ничего не понимают.  
— Кое-что писали полубоги, — дочь Афины даже не обернулась. — Говорят, сам Аполлон издал множество своих стихов, почему бы и другим богам не поделиться с нами частичкой божественной мудрости?  
Эдуардо хмыкнул — он мало верил в щедрость олимпийцев.  
— Думаю, в стихах будет так же мало смысла, как в этом мусоре. Что это на обложке, зелёная сопля?  
— Это привидение, — Кайли задумчиво повертела книгу в руках. — «Введение в паранормальное» Игона Спенглера. Видела её пару лет назад, но дальше введения не продвинулась. Похоже, экземпляр не из новых, но вряд ли его много читали.  
Она раскрыла издание на первой странице, провела ладонью по титульному листу. Снизу было подписано аккуратным почерком: «Кириллиану, лучшему коллеге».  
— Настолько занудная? — буркнул Эдди. — Ни этому чуваку не зашла, ни тебе.  
— Было не до книг, знаешь ли, — Кайли сжала губы. — Подвиги, монстры, исследования чудовищ и прочие будни любого нормального полубога.  
Эдуардо пожал плечами.  
— Зачем ты вообще это делаешь?  
Кайли моргнула. Книга застыла в её руках.  
— В смысле, обделённый?  
— Ну, на кой чёрт тебе сдалось это всё? — Эдди махнул рукой в сторону копавшегося в переплётах Роланда. — Топать сюда, когда ты толком даже не знаешь, что происходит. Прятались бы в лагере, раз уж там безопасно. Ха, да мы вообще не должны заниматься подвигами и вызовами, и никто не смеет нас заставлять! Мы дети, в конце концов!  
Кайли закатила глаза:  
— Если тебе хочется почувствовать себя ребёнком, то ты в этом преуспел — ответственности у тебя ни на грамм!  
Эдуардо открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но тут же замер. Между полками просочилась расплывчатая тень и поползла по полу вглубь нагромождений стеллажей.  
— Куда ты там смотришь? — Кайли проследила за его взглядом. — Нашёл что-то?  
— Да не то чтобы...  
— Тогда не отвлекайся и помогай искать!  
Дёрнув плечом, Эдуардо неохотно поплёлся к полкам. Оглянувшись на Кайли, увлечённую чтением, он прошёл дальше, пытаясь высмотреть тень-одиночку. Под одним из стеллажей колебалось чёрное пятно, скрывшееся, стоило лишь прищуриться. Присев, Эдуардо заглянул под стеллаж — и чуть не упал от радостного оклика:  
— Ну, Эдди, что-то нашёл?  
— Я тебе не Эдди, — сквозь зубы процедил Эдуардо. — Нет, не нашёл.  
— Тогда что ты там высматриваешь? Свою самооценку?  
— Своё терпение.  
Эдуардо поднялся и отряхнул испачканные в пыли ладони.  
— Если ты струсил, — Гаррет ухитрялся смотреть сверху вниз, даже находясь в инвалидной коляске, — то лучше вали обратно в лагерь. Я слышал, о чём вы с Кайли трепались, так что давай, дуй к детям Гермеса и отсиживайся с ними, пока мы спасаем мир.  
— Сам вали.  
Последнее, что Эдуардо бы сделал — это сейчас честно рассказал бы обо всех своих видениях нахальному сыну Ареса.  
Гаррет поднял брови:  
— Ну и зачем тебе это?  
— Что? — не понял Эдуардо.  
— Ты спросил у Кайли, а теперь я спрашиваю у тебя: зачем тебе идти с нами, если тебе удобнее прятать свой тощий зад в лагере, в мнимой безопасности?  
Эдуардо открыл рот, но издать звук получилось не сразу.  
— Не твоё дело, — только и смог выдавить он.  
— Мы — одна команда, Эдди, — тон Гаррета стал угрожающим. — И я хочу быть уверен, что ты не испортишь всё, обеделённый.  
— Я уж точно не наделаю больше глупостей, чем ты.  
— Вот как заговорил, значит? Да я...  
Эдуардо шикнул на него, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. От неожиданности Гаррет даже послушался, но через пару секунд выпалил:  
— Ты что-то видишь, да?  
Да, Эдди видел: чёрные бестелесные силуэты, ползущие по потолку к стенам и сворачивающиеся над полом в тёмный копошившийся клубок, растущий на глазах.  
— Ага, — Эдуардо с радостью бы проигнорировал вопрос, но такого он раньше не видел. — Надо убираться отсюда, быстро!  
— Что такое? — Гаррет смотрел мимо тёмного шара, в упор его не замечая. — Ты наложил в штаны, обделённый? Дети Ареса всегда принимают бой!  
Тени на миг сжались в пульсирующий узел, затем начали раскручиваться, формируя кривые лапы, начала вырастать, словно нарыв, голова, и всё это время в тишине магазинчика не было ни звука — кроме зловещего шёпота и глухого низкого гула, издаваемых тенями.  
Эдуардо взвыл и бросился к выходу, но, не сделав и десяти шагов, влетел в Роланда.  
— Что случилось? Гаррет, что произошло?  
— Так вот ты о чём! — восторженно воскликнул тот. — Эдди, это офигенно!  
Оглянувшись, Эдуардо замер: тени закончили свою трансформацию, и теперь на паркете магазина стояла адская гончая... Ну или очень похожий на неё зверь. Слепленное из тьмы существо моргнуло горящими красными глазами, облизнулось, демонстрируя полную острых зубов пасть, и смело хвостом несколько стеллажей. Затем повернуло голову в сторону полукровок и оскалилось.  
Гаррет издал боевой клич и рванулся было вперёд, но Роланд вовремя перехватил его за спинку коляски.  
— Эта тварь побольше будет, — шепнул он, но Гаррета это нисколько не вразумило.  
Подоспела Кайли, тут же схватилась за свой кинжал и рванулась вперёд почти одновременно с Гарретом.  
Эдуардо прикрыл глаза, полагаясь на занявшего защитную позицию Роланда. Ну конечно, оружие он взять не догадался! Не то чтобы Эдди вообще собирался сражаться, но...  
Раздался грохот, и глаза пришлось открыть — исключительно для того, чтобы ужаснуться совершённым за столь краткий срок разрушениям. Ближайшие стеллажи лежали вповалку, опрокинутые и раздавленные, от некоторых книжных корешков вился дымок. Адская тварь яростно била хвостом и скребла когтистыми лапами по полу, пытаясь поймать снующую перед её носом Кайли, пока Гаррет заходил сбоку. Один удар от сына Ареса, парочка уколов от дочери Афины, ещё несколько ран — и дьявольская псина начала расплываться, ей глаза наливались огнём, и Эдди вдруг понял, что последует за этим. Он цапнул Роланда за плечо и потянул к выходу, громко крича:  
— Прыгайте!  
Как ни удивительно, его послушался даже Гаррет. Чудовище на миг вновь распалось на отдельные тени, сжалось обратно в сгусток тьмы — и взорвалось. Осколки витрины брызнули на тротуар, недовольно вскрикнули несколько прохожих, кто-то взвизгнул фальцетом — смертные видели что-то другое, но осыпающийся прахом фасад явно вошёл в их коллекцию впечатлений.  
— В наше время не умеют строить по-настоящему, не так ли?  
— Кошмар, надеюсь, соседи подадут на них в суд!  
— Надейтесь, что там никого не было!  
— Где — там? Ох, да дайте же пройти!  
Эдуардо тяжело дышал, оперевшись на коляску Гаррета. Повезло, что все четверо успели выбраться, отделавшись лёгкими царапинами, но толпа вокруг становилась всё больше. Кайли схватила Роланда за руку и потянула за собой.  
— Нам лучше убраться, — громким шёпотом сообщила она.  
— Не стоит так торопиться, малыши!  
Посреди тротурара стояла высокая дамочка в новой с иголочки полицейской форме, поверх которой был накинут дождевик. Растянув ярко-красные губы в улыбке, полицейская упёрла руки в бока и участливо произнесла:  
— Так-так-так... Вы, ребятки, наверняка сбежали из дома?  
— Нет, вовсе нет, — заторопилась Кайли, мигом принимая ответственный вид, что было нелгко с остатками побелки на волосах и царапинами на щеке. — Мы вместе с друзьями решили провести выходные и забраться в ту книжную лавку... В смысле, эко-магазин!  
— Там нет никакой книжной лавки или магазина, — улыбка плавно превращалась в оскал. — Пройдёмте-ка со мной, ребята. Если вы сбежали, вам следует отправиться домой. Как далеко ваши родители?  
— О, недалеко, — вмешался Эдуардо. — Вон там, в кафе за поворотом. Мы просто вышли посмотреть, что тут случилось.  
Полицейская рассмеялась и положила ладонь на плечо Кайли — та поморщилась от крепкой хватки.  
— Тогда давайте я отведу вас к мамочкам и папочкам, чтобы они не волновались.  
Они пошли через переулок до указанного кафе, полицейская продолжала крепко держать Кайли, не отцепляясь. Роланд догнал Эдуардо и тихо шепнул:  
— Ривера, зачем ты это сказал?  
— Уведём её от людей, а там можно попытаться свалить, — ещё тише ответил тот. — Толпа бы только меша...  
Он поперхнулся, и полицейская тут же обернулась.  
— Всё в порядке, малыш?  
— Мне уже тринадцать, — буркнул тот.  
Они оказались в промежутке между двумя высокими домами, старыми, ещё тех времён, когда на этом месте находились заводские постройки. Окна начинались где-то на уровне третьих этажей, солнечный свет едва проникал в этот заброшенный проход. Эдуардо смотрел на дождевик полицейской, красиво трепетавший на ветру... только в переулке не было никакого ветра. Сложенная ткань была похожа на кожистые крылья, и Эдуардо в очередной раз пожалел, что не прихватил с собой никакого оружия.  
— О , в этом возрасте полубоги самые вкусные. Как хорошо, что мелкие герои любят искать подсказки в магазине Клио!  
— Чт-  
Плащ захлопал, вывернулся и расправился когтистыми крыльями, лицо полицейской вытянулось и заострилось, а на руках выросли когти. Плечи и колени выгнулись, затем искривились и встопорщились костяными выростами, и ткань формы жалобно затрещала.  
— Опять, — сплюнула её владелица, — третий комплект за месяц!  
— Так ты не полицейская! — азартно выкрикнул Гаррет, хватаясь за короткий меч. — А вонючая гарпия!  
— Действующий офицер, — оскалилась та. — Так что захлопни рот, мальчишка, иначе твоей подружке не поздоровится!  
Когтистые лапы гарпии всё ещё сжимали плечо Кайли. Гаррет собрался для резкого рывка, но Роланд встал перед ним, останавливая. Эдуардо, вынужденный прятаться за обоими, мысленно поклялся при первой же возможности обзавестить хотя бы зубочисткой, лишь бы не стоять позади без возможности что-то сделать.  
— Прошу прощения, — раздался вежливый мужской голос, и гарпия замерла.  
На выходе из переулка стоял худощавый мужчина в очках и спецодежде, напоминавшей форму уборщика. Сходство усиливал хитроумный пылесос в его руках, трубка от которого тянулась к громоздкому рюкзаку.  
Гарпия по-птичьи наклонила голову.  
— От тебя так и разит смертным! — прошипела она, выпуская Кайли и раскрывая крылья, царапая их когтистыми краями кирпичные стены по бокам. — Как ты вообще можешь меня видеть?  
Роланд поймал пошатнувшуюся Кайли и бросил быстрый взгляд на гарпию.  
— Бежим! — прошептал он.  
— Мы не можем его бросить, — Кайли смотрела на мужчину, неспешно поправляющего очки. — Он ведь даже не представляет, с кем связался!  
— Это крылатая тварь не представляет, с кем связалась!  
— Гаррет!  
— Она ничего ему не сделает, он же смертный! — продолжал убеждать Роланд.  
— Но он же её видит!  
Эдуардо не выдержал.  
— Знаете, может, я и обделён божественными способностями, но не обделён умом, и нам просто надо валить, пока этот парень напрашивается на...  
Их перебила гарпия, с разрывающим уши визгом набросившая на смертного. Тот сосредоточенно нахмурился, направляя на неё свой необычный пылесос, и нажал на какую-то кнопку у раструба.  
В следующий миг из трубы вырвался яркий луч света, странной кривой упёрся в грудь гарпии, останавливая её, и начал набирать яркость.  
— Хм, — пробормотал мужчина. — Не представляю, что должно произойти дальше, но всегда было интересно попробовать.  
Он вновь нажал что-то, и луч света задрожал, словно молния из катушек Теслы. Гарпия задёргалась, издала последний вопль — и разлетелась в пыль.  
Незнакомец убрал раструб пылесоса на крепление рюкзака и повернулся к четырём подросткам перед собой.  
— Прошу прощения, — он снял с себя очки и начал протирать стёкла рукавом. — Получилось более шумно, чем я думал. С вами всё в порядке?  
После длинной паузы Кайли рискнула.  
— ...вроде?  
— Отлично! — мужчина вернул очки на переносицу и достал блокнот и карандаш: — Пожалуйста, опишите, что вы только что наблюдали? Видели ли вы подобное раньше? Как вы оцените происходящее по шкале паранормального, приведённой...  
— Вы только что разнесли гарпию из чёртового пылесоса! — не выдержал Гаррет. — Как, Аид вас побери, вы это сделали?!  
— О, это не пылесос, — мужчина смутился. — Это протонный излучатель, подсоединённый к генератору, способному выдавать направленный поток мощностью до...  
Гаррет ошеломлённо хлопал глазами, а вот Роланд навострил уши. Кайли сжала губы.  
— Где-то я это слышала... В той книге, как же...  
— «Введение в паранормальное»?  
— Да, да, точно!  
— Вы говорите с её автором, — мужчина улыбнулся и протянул руку. — Доктор Игон Спенглер, очень приятно познакомиться, э, юные бродяги?  
К этому моменту Эдуардо дошёл до точки кипения.  
— Ну конечно! — заорал он. — Давайте ещё чаепитие тут устроим! Где одна гарпия, там ещё пара десятков, так не проще ли подать нас на золотом блюде и ещё по яблоку в рот запихнуть?!  
Доктор Спенглер хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Гарпия! Ну конечно, я всё сомневался между нею и...  
— Эдди прав, — Кайли схватила его за руку и состроила жалобную моську. — Нам надо уходить. У вас есть где спрятаться?  
— О, — удивился Игон. — Мы не прячемся, но если вы так желаете, то есть на примете одно отличное место.

— Пожарная часть? Круто! — Гаррет крутился, пялясь по сторонам, едва Роланд помог ему взобраться на второй этаж. — А у вас и машина небось есть? С мигалкой?!  
Кайли уже устроилась в кресле, Эдуардо предпочёл расположиться на диване рядом с Роландом. Из-за обилия приборов разной степени завершённости место выглядело захламленным, но вытертая пыль и чистый пол говорили о том, что здесь следят за чистотой.  
— Да-да, — Игон снова потянулся поправить очки, внимательно посмотрел на своих гостей и позвал громко: — Жанин, нам бы обед на четверых!  
— На пятерых.  
От её недовольного тона Эдди немедленно почувствовал мурашки на спине. Так могла разговаривать злобная учительница, ну или чудовище — из тех, что потрошат тебя и жалуются на сомнительное качество потрохов. В большую комнату вошла рыжеволосая женщина в юбке-тюльпане ниже колен и белой блузке, неся перед собой поднос с чаем.  
— Ты опять забываешь о себе, Игон, — сказала она, сметая со стола в центре комнаты бумаги и ставя на их место поднос. — Нельзя так работать.  
— Остальные заняты, — виновато пробормотал тот и тут же расцвёл. — Тем более, Жанин, посмотри на этих молодых людей! На них напала гарпия, и протонный излучатель отлично сработал, не оставив от существа даже пепла! Я же говорил, что вся эта аномальная активность как-то должна реализоваться, раз уж призраки куда-то попрятались! Восхитительно, не правда ли?  
Жанин оглядела всю компанию полукровок. Эдди замер — он ожидал цепкого холодного взгляда, но вместо этого его обдало ощущением домашнего уюта — настолько тёплым был взгляд этой женщины.  
— Ага, — наконец изрекла она. — Я пойду разбираться с ужином. Игон, не замучай детей своими допросами, они и так выглядят уставшими.

— Чудесно, — пробормотал Роланд. — Она даже не стала спрашивать, кто мы и откуда.  
— Жанин отличный секретарь, но не очень разбирается в нашей работе, — вздохнул Игон. — Зато она умеет создать везде условия для этой работы, так что давайте вернёмся к вопросу о... гарпии, значит? Почему именно ей? Я бы охарактеризовал это как объект концентрированной экто-энергии, материализовавшийся в форме мифологического создания, воплощающего узконаправленные поля...  
— Подождите, — подняла руки Кайли. — Вы не очень-то понимаете, что происходит. Существует целый мир, скрытый от взоров смертных, мир магии, богов и героев. Я — Кайли Гриффин, дочь Афины. Это Роланд, сын Гефеста, Гаррет, сын Ареса, и Эдуардо.  
— Ничейный, ага, — огрызнулся Эдди. — Как круто ты только что раскрыла этот скрытый мир, да?  
— Поразительно, — Игон поднял брови. — Звучит весьма фантастически, но если бы я узнал чуть больше, то...  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Кайли сдала назад. — Мы не можем подвергать вас такой опасности. От истинной картины мира ваш разум может не выдержать. Хотя вы помогли нам, после этого, наверное, нам следовало бы стереть вам память Туманом...  
— Надо было это сделать ещё в переулке, — напомнил Роланд.  
— Но вам нужна помощь, верно? — Игон улыбнулся. — Давайте я помогу вам, а там уж посмотрим. Тем более, я не думаю, что вы сильно измените мою картину мира.  
— Вы сильно недооцениваете опасность, — попобовала Кайли ещё раз.  
Удивлённо моргнув, доктор Спенглер рассмеялся.  
— Вы думаете, мы единственные, кто догадался о вашем существовании?  
Полукровки переглянулись, затем Роланд честно признался:  
— Такая мысль даже в голову не приходила. Туман должен был скрывать всё от взоров смертных.  
— Значит, не всё, — Игон задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу. — Можем мы ещё раз обсудить, как это работает?  
Кайли принялась объяснять. По её восторженному взгляду Эдуардо понял, что учёный парень завоевал уважение дочери Афины, а, значит, сейчас доктора Спенглера ждёт подробная лекция от главной умницы лагеря полукровок. Их спасла Жанин, очень вовремя подошедшая с подносами, на которых исходили ароматом тарелки с горячей курицей с жареным в сметане картофелем.  
Но Кайли не могла успокоиться даже за обедом. С набитым ртом она продолжала делиться знаниями о богах, полубогах и монстрах, рассказывать о том, как действует Туман, как работают артефакты, почта Ириды, и прочее, прочее... Доктор Спенглер внимательно слушал, иногда забывая донести вилку до рта, и тогда сидящая рядом Жанин шёпотом напоминала ему о пище.  
— И никто не представляет, что сейчас происходит, — закончила Кайли. — Нью-Йорк стал опасен для полубогов, и, похоже, даже сатиры бегут отсюда.  
— Поразительно, — пробормотал Игон. — И вы, разумеется, решили отправиться сюда?  
— Конечно! — откликнулся Гаррет, с энтузиазмом взмахнув рукой и чуть не опрокинув свою тарелку. — Славно мы наподдали этим адским псинам!  
— Это были не адские гончие, — нахмурилась Кайли. — Выглядели не так. И гончие не взрываются, не такие большие, а ещё я не думаю, что она появилась из теней, как описано в справочнике лагеря.  
— Они в любом случае не появляются из ниоткуда, так как мы можем быть уверены, что прямо сейчас здесь не возникнет ещё одна такая штука? — вмешался Роланд.  
— А он знал! — Гаррет ткнул пальцем в сторону Эдуардо. — Он видел ту штуку до того, как она появилась!  
Кайли нахмурилась.  
— В смысле?  
Но Гаррет молчал, и теперь всё внимание было обращено на Эдди. Тот сглотнул, бросил нервный взгляд на Жанин — и неожиданно для себя успокоился.  
— Я видел, как она собиралась из теней. Они сначала сползлись все, смотались и начали, как из пластилина, лепиться в пса...  
— Как интересно, — пробормотал Игон. — Ты можешь вспомнить, на что были похожи эти тени? Антропомофные, бесформенные или что-то ещё?  
— Конечно, могу, да я их всё время почти вижу, — ляпнул Эдуардо и осёкся, понимая, что только что выдал себя с головой.  
Кайли сверлила его взглядом так, словно была тем самым легендарным соседом с дрелью. Роланд замер с ложкой у рта, и только Гаррет продолжал жевать остатки картофеля.  
— Как я понимаю, это нетипичное явление для полубогов, верно?  
— Да, доктор Спенглер, вы правы, — медленно произнесла Кайли. — Весьма нетипичное. И сейчас Ривера расскажет нам об этом поподробнее.  
Эдуардо сжал губы, но посмотрел на Кайли — та была слишком напряжена, будто только что увидала воскрешение Кроноса. Посмотрел на доктора Спенглера, глядящего на него с доброжелательным интересом и вертящего в руках карандаш для записей. На Джанин — и её ободряющую улыбку.  
И начал рассказывать.

Эдуардо и раньше видел теней и призраков, но именно эти тени — беспросветно-чёрные, воющие и шепчущие, пугающе жалкие и в то же время угрожающе озлобленные — стали появляться незадолго до первых вестей о пропавших полукровках. Эдди пытался что-то узнавать, выспрашивать — и нигде и никогда его не слушали так внимательно, как сейчас.  
— ...а потом я как-то заметил, как Гаррет хвалился, что совершит подвиг, какого ещё не видывал свет, и что он покорит Нью-Йорк, ну и не надо быть самым умным, чтобы понять, о чём речь, — закончил Эдуардо.  
Кайли с досадой отвесила Гаррету подзатыльник, Роланд смотрел теперь как-то иначе: не со снисхождением, как раньше, а с чем-то вроде сочувствия пополам с негодованием.  
— Почему ты раньше об этом не рассказал? — спросил он.  
— Ага, — огрызнулся Эдуардо, сразу переходя в нападение. — Вы и так меня за придурка считали.  
— Но теперь у нас есть зацепка! — Кайли бросила радостный взгляд на доктора Спенглера.  
— Надо бы исследовать место взрыва на следы излучения, — задумчиво пробормотал тот. — Жаль, что туда сейчас не попасть.  
— В вашей книге было об этом! — кивнула Кайли. — Кстати, мы видели в библиотеке Клио один экземпляр, и там была ваша дарственная подпись!  
Доктор Спенглер моргнул.  
— Странно, я дарил только три экземпляра, и... — он задумался. — Ох, понятно. Кириллиан.  
— Кто, простите?  
— Мой бывший коллега, — Игон махнул рукой. — Гений, истинный гений, но, как и я, подвергся насмешкам так называемых «настоящих» учёных. Принял это намного ближе к сердцу, чем мы с Реем и Питером, и отошёл от дел. Кстати! — он вскочил. — Быть может, это то, что нам нужно! С вашими рассказами, я уверен, Кириллиан вновь возьмётся за дело — и, зная его, можно смело заявить, что он найдёт ответы на ваши вопросы!  
— Ещё больше смертных вмешивается в наши дела, — закатил глаза Гаррет. — Будто мы не можем разобраться сами!  
— Да, не можем! — осадила его Кайли. — И если даже смертных это коснулось, то опасность велика как никогда!  
Жанин уже несла Игону телефонную трубку.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему я на это согласился, — бурчал Эдуардо.  
— А я рад услышать, что Кириллиан оправился от своего расстройства, — доктор Спенглер радостно закинул на плечо свой рюкзак, поправил наклейку с предупреждением о радиоактивности содержимого и оглядел подростков рядом с собой.  
Хоть Жанин и постаралась, приводя их одежду в порядок, четверо полубогов выглядели беглецами. Кайли обещала использовать Туман, но Игон сомневался, что это поможет. «Я же вас вижу», — просто сказал он.  
«А вы пока нам не угрожаете», — ответила Кайли.

— Машина! С мигалкой! Вот это да! — Гаррет наворачивал круги вокруг уже не нового автомобиля, выкрашенного чёрной и белой краской с красным значком, зачёркивающим жалобно охающее привидение. — А можно нам тоже эти протонные пушки?  
— Излуча... — начал было поправлять его Игон, но пожал плечами и улыбнулся: — Действительно, звучит круто. Пожалуй, надо бы запатентовать их под этим названием.  
Эдуардо забился на край заднего сиденья, чтобы от Гаррета его отделял Роланд. Это вселяло надежду на спокойную поездку.  
Не оправдавшуюся надежду.  
— Эдди, — негромко начал Роланд, едва Гаррет отвлёкся на вид за окном, — почему ты...  
— Я. Тебе. Не. Эдди.  
— Ладно, — покладисто согласился тот. — Эдуардо Ривера, почему ты не рассказал хотя бы кому-то одному? Пусть не всем, но...  
— Рассказывал уже, — угрюмо отозвался тот. — Фигня получилась.  
— Но мы — твои друзья...  
— Ничерта вы мне не друзья, — Эдуардо отвернулся. — И я не хочу об этом говорить.  
Всю оставшуюся поездку Роланд молчал.

Дом пресловутого Кириллиана был неплох для разочаровавшегося в науке исследователя: двухэтажный, не самый новый, но крепкий, с пилястрами в колониальном стиле и, по-видимому, широким внутренним двором. В солнечном свете он выглядел почти идиллистично, и Игон уверено направился к парадному входу. За ним, обменявшись взглядами, последовали его спутники.  
На пороге Эдуардо замер. Он не видел ни одной тени — и именно это казалось ему странным. Всё вокруг замерло и затаилось, хотя по ощущениям тьма вокруг дома была почти осязаема, и Эдди не понимал, как можно оставаться такими беспечными.  
— Ну, Ривера, не тормози, — окрикнула его Кайли. — Кириллиан не будет ждать нас вечно.  
— Он правда нам так нужен? — нахмурился Эдди, нехотя подходя к двери.  
— Он — блестящий учёный, — возразил Игон, нажимая конпку дверного звонка. — И, честно говоря, я уже соскучился по совместной работе с ним.  
— Я тоже соскучился, Игон!  
— Кириллиан!  
За распахнувшейся дверью оказался высокий мужчина с крючковатым носом и длинными седыми волосами, зачёсанными назад. Он больше походил на средневекового мага, чем на современного учёного. На его лице сияла искренняя улыбка — похоже, он действительно был рад встрече. Кайли радостно пожала ему руку, затем то же проделали Роланд и Гаррет. Эдди демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, за что удостоился неодобительных взглядов.  
Кириллиан провёл гостей в просторный холл.  
— Снимай уже эту махину, — велел он Игону. — Тебя даже не обнять, а ведь столько лет не виделись!  
Тот аккуратно положил рюкзак протонной пушки возле стены, после чего обнял старого друга. Игон пересказал Кириллиану то, что узнал от Кайли, позволяя самим ребятам дополнять рассказ примечаниями и поправками. Кириллиан весь обратился в слух, даже не перебивая, иногда лишь уточняя и кивая. Затем он встал, широко улыбнулся и с пиететом произнёс:  
— То, что вы здесь — настоящий подарок судьбы.  
Эдуардо, от скуки глазевший по сторонам, едва не вскрикнул, когда увидел, как клубки теней протиснулись из-под плинтусов и поползли по полу, вихрясь и вытягиваясь наподобие маленьких смерчей, вырастая в демонические и уже знакомые фигуры.  
— Это же!... — запоздало отреагировал Гаррет.  
— Это — замечательные создания, побочный продукт моего основного замысла, — так же торжественно продолжил Кириллиан. — И я прошу вас сдаться спокойно и без дурацких выходок...  
— Что значит «дурацких»?! — Гаррет уже рванулся в атаку на одного из гигантских псов, но тут же рядом появилось ещё три таких, один из которых опрокинул коляску и оскалил зубы перед самым лицом упавшего сына Ареса.  
— ...потому что у меня таких в запасе ещё очень и очень много, — Кириллиан словно не заметил произошедшего. — Нет, Игон, это очень плохая идея.  
Одно из чудовищ зарычало, и Игон тут же отдёрнул руку от своего рюкзака.  
— Я очень разочарован в тебе, — просто сказал он.  
— Да? — Кириллиан, наоборот, сиял от гордости. — Я смог завершить наши исследования, и, признайся, тебе тоже интересно, что именно я сумел создать.  
— Интересно, — кивнул Игон. — Но это не отменяет предательства.  
— Плевать на предательство. Я покажу тебе, что такое настоящая наука в умелых руках.

Первым делом Кириллиан разделил своих пленников. Поддельные, но оттого не менее пугающие адские гончие оттеснили в сторону Гаррета и Эдуардо.  
— Эти двое нам пока не нужны, — высокомерно улыбнулся Кириллиан. — В этом, — он указал на Эдди, — почти нет божественной энергии, а ребёнок класса «Арес» пусть сперва поумерит норов.  
Кайли нахмурилась, когда он заговорил про Эдуардо, но, когда услышала, что тот не представляет опасности, едва не улыбнулась. Похоже, дочь Афины до чего-то додумалась, и только что получила подтверждение своей догадки.  
— А вам лучше проследовать за мной.  
Из-под пола выбралось ещё больше теней, тут же начавших разбирать паркет на части — идеально аккуратно, и не придраться. Внизу оказалась широкая лестница, облепленная множеством проводов и труб. Кириллиан первым начал спускаться, за ним последовал Игон, с секундной заминкой в полшага двинулся Роланд. Кайли пошла последней.  
— Мы вернёмся, — сказала она, обернувшись.  
— Принеси сувениров, — хмуро откликнулся Эдуардо.

Под домом оказался туннель, ведущий к старому бомбоубежищу времён холодной войны: надписи на стенах уже выцвели, от агитационных плакатов остались лишь ошмётки истлевшей бумаги. Но вентиляция работала отлично, воздух был чистым и свежим. Гулко отдавался звук каждого шага, уходя затухающим эхом куда-то вдаль.  
— Когда меня публично выгнали из университета, — вещал на ходу Кириллиан, — я был в ярости. Я озлобился на весь мир, оглох и ослеп, и даже не догадывался, что эти глупые болванчики, не видящие дальше своего носа, своим жалким упрямством подтолкнули меня к величайшему открытию!  
Они прошли мимо ответвления туннеля, в котором что-то гудело и светилось.  
— Я продолжил искать и исследовать в надежде хоть как-то убедить их в своей правоте, но то, что я обнаружил, поставило меня выше учёных степеней. Там, — Кириллиан указал на пройденный только что поворот, — находится устройство, способное обнаруживать сверхъестественную энергию и аккумулировать её в специальных «ловушках».  
— Вот почему особо проницательные смертные могут видеть монстров, — шепнула Кайли Роланду. — Туман здесь тоже слабеет.  
— Как те, что мы разрабатывали для привидений? — доктор Спенглер потянулся к дужке очков. — Ты изменил замыкающий механизм, чтобы сохранить аномалию внутри без затрат на это энергии извне?  
— Позже я с удовольствием тебе расскажу, как это работает, Игон. Поверь, у меня есть много сюрпризов.  
Кириллиан сделал паузу, переводя дыхание, и вновь вернулся к своей речи.  
— Хоть в пространстве рассеяно довольно много энергии, выделить её было мало, и я пошёл дальше. Я предпочёл аномальную энергию напрямую из её носителей.  
Смысл его фразы Кайли поняла сразу, но не сразу смогла осознать.  
— Вы используете полубогов, как... батарейки?  
— Скорее, мощные автомобильные аккумуляторы, — поправил Кириллиан. — Нет, юная Кайли, я не пытаю их и не мучаю. Это происходит быстро и, полагаю, практически безболезненно.  
Роланд сжал кулаки.  
— Боги этого так не оставят.  
Кириллиан усмехнулся.  
— Боги — лишь проекция ваших верований. Помнишь, Игон, как эктоплазма реагировала на наши эмоции? Точно так же эта аномальная энергия реагирует на веру и убеждения, воссоздавая образы, которые от неё ожидают. Но, что важнее, эта энергия обладает поразительным свойством воздействия как на подобные ей объекты, так и на наш мир. С этой силой я сам скоро буду равен богам.  
Он замедлил шаг.  
— Здесь находится то, зачем мне нужна вся эта энергия. И, поверьте, после этого вы вряд ли захотите сражаться со мной.

Тени шептали.  
Они были сплетены в тугие узлы, сложены в сухожилия и мышцы непроницаемо чёрных монстров, но продолжали шептать.  
Эдуардо хотелось зажать уши и забиться в угол, лишь бы не слышать, потому что от близости теней он начинал различать слова.  
«Помоги мне, помоги, помоги...»  
«...освободи, дай уйти...»  
«...перестань, перестань, я больше не могу здесь находиться...»  
Он сам уже был готов присоединиться к этому жалобному вою, но рядом на своей инвалидной коляске восседал Гаррет, а меньше всего Эдуардо хотелось выставить себя слабаком перед сыном Ареса.  
Но тот и сам оказался не слепым.  
— Эй, Эдди, не дрейфь.  
— Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы до твоей тупой башки дошло, что не надо меня так называть!  
Гаррет рассмеялся.  
— Всё равно не дрейфь, выберемся.  
Эдуардо зло покосился на него.  
— Тебе-то легко говорить, с такой непробиваемой уверенностью в себе и доспех не нужен!  
В повислей тишине Гаррет насупился, крепко сжав кулаки.  
— Думаешь, это ты у нас самый несчастненький? Давай, пожалей ещё себя!  
— И буду! Я заперт здесь с безмозглым сыном Ареса, у которого здравого смысла меньше, чем у табуретки!  
Гаррет неожиданно взъярился. Разворотом коляски он ударил Эдуардо по колену, заставляя согнуться от боли, и, схватив за воротник, притянул к себе.  
— Да ты знаешь вообще, что значит быть сыном Ареса? — прорычал он. — Знаешь, как долго я в одиночку воевал с каждым, кто пытался указать мне моё место?! Я знаю, где, чёрт возьми, моё место — в боевом строю! И Роланд первый, кто в меня поверил, кто помог мне стать тем, кто я есть, собрал мне навороченную коляску, с которой я могу реализовать весь свой потенциал! А если бы я сидел и жалел себя, как это делаешь ты, то ничего бы и не изменилось! Поэтому, Эдди, — Гаррет глядел Эдуардо прямо в глаза, — не смей опускать руки, понял?  
Тот ошарашенно кивнул. Усмехнувшись, Гаррет отпустил его и недовольно пробормотал:  
— Хотя, конечно, мне тоже не терпится выбраться из этого вонючего места. Тебя напрягают наши уродские сторожа?  
Эдуардо замялся, но решил ответить честно.  
— Я слышу голоса, — чёрт, это прозвучало по-дурацки. — В смысле, голоса теней, из которых сделаны эти штуки.  
Гаррет задумался.  
— А ты не можешь с ними поговорить? Типа, эй, призрачные ребята, давайте разойдёмся по-мирному?  
— Не верю, что слышу это предложение от сына Ареса.  
— Не верю, что от тебя наконец-то есть какая-то польза... Эй, расслабься, я шучу!  
Эдуардо вздохнул и вновь повернулся к ближайшему монстру.  
— Эм, — попробовал он, — как делишки?  
«...отпусти, отпусти, отпусти...»  
— Они не слушают, — пожаловался Эдди. — Только требуют отпустить их и освободить.  
— Освободить? Как?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Гаррет не стал отвечать, задумавшись. Эдуардо поборол панику и прислушался, стараясь разобрать за повторяющимися жалобами что-то ещё.  
«...за что, за что, матерь Деметра, за что?»  
«Отец Аполлон, чем я провинился перед тобой, за что ты обрёк меня на...»  
«Хотя бы на Поля Асфоделей, лишь бы не здесь!»  
И за всем этим слышался жалобный плач множества душ — тех, что никак не могли вырваться из круга мучений и успокоиться.  
— Эй, Эдди! Эдди, ты в порядке?!  
Эдуардо опомнился в тот миг, когда Гаррет уже замахивался для отрезвляющей дружеской оплеухи, и резко сдал назад.  
— Нам конец, — простонал он. — Всемогущие боги, нам конец!  
— Почему? — практично поинтересовался Гаррет.  
Взгляд у Эдуардо был бешеный, какие бывают у самоубийц, уже перешагнувших черту и осознавших, что жить очень хочется, а пути назад нет.  
— Эти тени — души тех полукровок, которые погибли от рук этого гада! Этот Кириллиан убил их и как-то заставил быть здесь! Отобрал силу, я не знаю, не могу разобрать, они кричат и плачут, и с нами будет то же самое, понимаешь?! Мы умрём здесь, и, Аид меня побери, зачем я вообще пошёл с вами, зачем!...  
— Тихо! — рявкнул Гаррет. — Ты только что обещал не ныть, так заткнись и подумай, что можно сделать. Хотя, конечно, это не имеет смысла, пока мы не избавимся от этих тварей...  
Эдуардо медленно выдохнул и криво улыбнулся.  
— А ты не такой мудак, каким кажешься.  
Гаррет рассмеялся в ответ:  
— Ты тоже не такой сопляк, как я думал. Ладно, давай реально посоображаем вместе, может, додумаемся до чего-нибудь приличного...  
И тут стена рядом с ними разлетелась вдребезки, осыпая парней осколками кирпичей и цемента.

— Это очень, очень плохая идея, — решительно произнёс Игон, глядя на гигантскую машину перед собой.  
Кириллиан стоял рядом и наблюдал, как его бывший коллега изучает чертежи и сравнивает их с воплощением.  
— В тебе говорит устаревшая этика, — отмахнулся он. — Я всегда стремился к знаниям и великим свершениям, и посмотри, чего я достиг! В моих руках наука, превращённая в силу — мою силу!  
Всё помещение, кроме небольшой огороженной платформы, занимал огромный механизм. Внизу в полупрозрачном цилиндре крутились и цеплялись друг за друга шестерни и золотистые сферы со множеством отверстий и выступов, вверх отходили похожие на катушки Теслы антенны, иногда потрескивающие стайками искр.  
Кайли переминалась с ноги на ногу. Слова сумасшедшего учёного до боли напоминали ей её собственные, сказанные много раннее. Ривера был прав, спрашивая, зачем же она отправилась в поход — потому что считала себя самой умной и самой способной, потому что хотела лично разобраться, и потому что всегда обожала разгадывать тайны и загадки. Молодец, дочь Афины, добилась своего.  
— Я такая дура, — прошептала она. — Зачем я нас всех сюда потащила — прямиком в ловушку. И Ривера, с ним всё могло получиться совсем иначе... Матерь Афина, я ещё хуже, чем этот Доктор Зло.  
— Почему? — Роланд старательно сдерживал интерес, но всё-таки краем глаза посматривал на то, что делал доктор Спенглер.  
— Я тоже полезла доказывать всем, что я — лучшая, и тоже ценой жизней других людей.  
— Вовсе нет, — возразил Роланд. — Ты всегда добивалась всего сама. И то, что случилось здесь — не твоя вина.  
— И я добился всего сам, — Кириллиан, услышавший часть их слов, не преминул вмешаться. — Интеллектом и упорством. И, раз ты чувствуешь сходство между нами, юная Кайли, почему бы тебе не присоединиться ко мне? Мало кому удавалось столь многое обо мне узнать, и кому, как не обделённой вниманием дочери присоединиться к тому, кто собирается попрать богов? Вряд ли твоя мать посвящала тебе много времени.  
Кайли насупилась, Роланд сделал шаг вперёд, загораживая её. Кириллиан поднял руки ладонями вперёд.  
— Уж тебе-то здесь самое место! Кому, как не сыну Гефеста, интересоваться механизмами, подобных которым ты не увидишь нигде? И, Игон, как учёный, ты должен меня понять. Ты разделяешь мою страсть к паранормальному, этой Терра Инкогнита, так давайте же вместе создадим нечто новое, что заставит содрогнуться оба мира!  
Рядом с ним выросли две гигантские собаки и тут же уставились горящими глазами, распахнув клыкастые пасти.  
— И, если мы откажемся, вы нас убьёте? — уточнила Кайли.  
Кириллиан улыбнулся.  
— Только вас двоих. Доктор Спенглер мне ещё пригодится, тем более, нет смысла убивать того, в ком нет божественной крови. Это было бы неэффективно, не так ли?  
— Ага, и не поспоришь, — Роланд покосился на Кайли.  
Та напряжённо тянула паузу. Было бы мудрым решением временно присоединиться к злодею, чтобы позже обезоружить его и одолеть, но... Матерь Афина, как же омерзительна была даже мысль о том, чтобы лебезить перед этим безумцем в мантии!  
— Думаю, мы...  
Резкая вспышка едва не ослепила всех: два луча протонных пушек словно прилипли к чудовишным собакам — и тут же разорвали их на отдельные клочки теней. Оглянувшись, Кайли и Роланд не поверили своим глазам: перед ними красовались двое мужчин в таких же костюмах, в который был одет доктор Спенглер, вооруженные уже в знакомом стиле. Их догоняли — не особо торопясь — Гаррет и Эдуардо.  
Кириллиан мгновенно оказался на противоположном конце платформы, и новоприбывшие прорвались к своим друзьям.  
— Рей, Питер, — выдавил из себя Игон. — А где Уинстон?  
— Он спешил, но сейчас в соседнем штате жуткие пробки, — пожал плечами Питер, горделиво поправляя волосы. — Так что справимся неполным составом.  
— Но как вы узнали, что нужна ваша помощь? — Игон взволнованно поправил очки, переводя взгляд с Питера на Рея.  
Переглянувшись, те одновременно ухмыльнулись.  
— Нам позвонила Жанин, — пояснил Рей. — Сказала, твоя учёная задница в опасности.  
— А ты знаешь, как мы заботимся о твоей заднице, — добавил Питер, подмигивая.  
Их прервал смех Кириллиана.  
— Ваши излучатели? Вы и вправду думаете, что у вас получится?  
Питер пару секунд поозирался вокруг.  
— А ты правда думаешь, что если мы оказались возле пугающей штуки, имея за спиной два ядерных реактора, то ничего не случится?  
Кириллиан изменился в лице.  
— Я не дам вам этого сделать! — выкрикнул он и взмахнул руками.  
Тут же, словно подчиняясь жесту дирижёра, из-под земли взмыли десятки и сотни теней, закружившихся вихрем, не дающим рассмотреть ничего. Эдуардо зажал уши: крики и стоны потерянных душ стали совсем невыносимыми.  
«Отпусти, отпусти, отпусти...»  
«Помоги...»  
«Не хочу, не могу, хватит...»  
— Хватит! — заорал Эдди, не выдержав. — Отпускаю, уходите, прочь!  
Его крик отозвался мощной волной, словно невидимое цунами смело все чёрные сгустки и вдавило обратно в землю. Кириллиан ещё раз взмахнул руками — но ничего не произошло.  
— Как такое могло слу... — начал было он, но его перебил торжествующий вопль Кайли.  
— Я знала! — она выбросила вверх руку. — Ты — сын Аида! Тени, души, вся эта аномальщина — ты просто был сыном самого малообщительного бога из всех! Поэтому тебя так долго не признавали!  
— Ну офигеть теперь, — буркнул Эдди. — А что с этим будем делать?  
Он показал на трясущегося Кириллиана, размахивающего руками. Игон переглянулся с коллегами.  
— Для начала мы разберём эту штуку.  
— А потом? — не отставала Кайли.  
— А потом — всем по гамбургеру, двойной картошке и коле. И разберёмся.

— Это самый неэпичный конец из всех, что я видел, — заявил Гаррет. — Я даже не вломил никому как следует.  
— У тебя ещё будет возможность, — успокоила его Кайли. — Доктор Спенглер обещал, что будет обращаться к нам за советом и помощью.  
— А как же лагерь? — спросил Роланд.  
Кайли покосилась на библиотеку. В пожарной части скопилось множество научных книг, и у Кайли уже чесались руки перечитать их все. Роланд так же тоскливо оглянулся на рабочий стол с деталями усовершенствованных протонных пушек.  
Эдди вгрызся в куриное бедро.  
— Никуда я не пойду, — пробормотал он с набитым ртом. — Мне и тут неплохо.  
— Вот именно, — вошедшая Жанин положила на стол свежий пирог. — Мы с Игоном закончили оформлять документы для опеки. Игону и его друзьям не помешает немного чувства ответственности: не за себя, так за кого-то другого.  
— Вы уверены? — осторожно спросила Кайли.  
— А кто присмотрит за вами лучше, чем дочь Гестии?  
Под радостные вопли четырёх подростков «Охотники за привидениями» начали свою работу.


End file.
